Lilith
: "Nobody, not any angel, not even God Himself can stop Lucifer from ruling all creation. When Lucifer rules, and trust me he will, he will annihilate the human race and the Universe will belong to us, the Fallen Children of Paradise." : —Lilith Lilith is an extremely powerful fallen angel and the first fallen angel, after Lucifer. She is powerful enough to effortlessly defeat multiple rival angels, and she also serves as the leader of the army of angels under Lucifer's command. Along with Lucifer, Lilith led this army against the armies of Heaven and commanded the rest of the forces of Fallen Angels in the War of Heaven against the Holy Host. Biography The oldest female cherubim, Lilith was a powerful celestial being among the Heavenly Host. She served as second-in-command to Lucifer's army and was one of the most powerful angels in creation. When Lucifer defied God's order, Lilith willingly followed him. Fall From Grace The Rebellion of the Morningstar Pending. Personality Pending. Powers and Abilities As the oldest and strongest female Cherubim and Lucifer's second-in-command, Lilith is one of the oldest and thus among the most powerful and highest-ranking angels to appear. She is also among the chief fallen angels, after Lucifer himself. She out-ranked even fellow angels like Azazel in the hierarchy of Heaven, with only Lucifer himself as her only superior. She commanded great respect from other angels, including Aloastair, as well as being feared by most of them. Lilith was also powerful enough to seem unafraid of Malakhim and regularly won sparring battles against them, but while she was matched by Powers, Lilith was rivaled by her fellow Cherubim and fears the great power of Archangels, Oracle, and God. *'Cherubim Physiology' - As one of the Cherubim, and later a Fallen Cherub, Lilith is extremely powerful. Considering the fact that she is one of the strongest and most powerful angels in all creation, her powers outclasses the Lower and Middle Angels. However, she is either equaled or matched by her fellow Cherubim at their peak, rivaled by the Archangels, exceeded by Oracle, and surpassed by God. **'Immortality' - Lilith is among the first and eldest angels, predating even the Powers. Lilith is over 4 billion years old, and has the potential to live indefinitely. ***'Immunity' - Lilith was immune to many, but not all, angelic weaknesses. ***'Invulnerability' - Lilith can not be harmed or killed by conventional means. **'Incredible Power' - Being the oldest female Cherub, Lilith is endowed with incredible power, more so than the Malakhim and Powers. She possesses enough power to outmatch several Malakhim. Physical Abilities *'Flight' - Her black wings allow Lilith to fly. *'Super Speed' - Lilith's speed is such that she appears to teleport and can appear as a quick blur to the human eye. *'Super Stamina' - As an angel, Lilith does not require food, sleep, water or air to sustain herself. *'Super Strength' - Being a Cherub and Lucifer's right hand, Lilith is stronger than certain angels. She could effortlessly overcome virtually any physical opponent. Even while unarmed, she overpowered several Malakhim with her bare hands. When Lilith got involved in a physical struggle with Casstiel, Lilith quickly overpowered him. Lilith also once hoisted Annael off the floor. Spiritual/Magical Abilities *'Intangibility' - Celestial arrows passed right through her without any damage to her or even her clothing. *'Spell-casting' - Lilith is talented at casting spells. Lilith possessed the most extensive knowledge of Heaven's defenses out of all the angels, excluding the other Higher Angels. *'Teleportation' - As an angel, Lilith can instantaneously appear and disappear at will. During a sparring sight, Lilith appeared suddenly behind Raziel. She surprised a Dominion down in the lower halls by showing up out of nowhere from behind him. *'White light' - By raising her hand, Lilith can generate a blast of white light from the palm that apparently destroyed anything she wanted it to. For example, she blew apart an entire room without killing the angels inside, and later performed the reverse by concentrating it solely on Camael so that it did not affect the place she was in at the time. Mental Abilities *'Advanced Telekinesis '- Lilith is a strong telekinetic. She once broke/snapped an angels wings without touching it with just a flick of her fingers, and later used telekinesis to fling Raziel and Ezekiel across a training field, holding Raziel immobilized to a wall at the same time she did the same to Ezekiel to a table. *'Thermokinesis' - Lilith can emit extreme heat through her body. She could also control the intensity of this power as in one instance she was able to burn through a wall by merely touching it. Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Higher Angels Category:Fallen Angels